Mine
by StrawberryxChocolate
Summary: Masato x Reader All those incidents and friends helps did help bringing you and Masato together. I'm not good at summaries, so please just read the story instead. Gomene. .


**DISCLAIMER:**

I would like to do the disclaimer here first so I don't have to do it at the end. So I DO NOT own Uta Prince no sama or else I will not be here writing this fanfic. I do not own the characters from Utapri either(Except for my own characters). All I own is my OCs and the story and if there's any grammar mistakes or what so ever, do PM me! Anddddd that's all! Enjoy reading~!

**Mine**

It's been four months after graduating from Saotome Academy, the school of performing arts. You're now here in Shining Agency, waiting for the senior that you heard you're going to share a room with your best friend, Kouki, or rather, Andrea, which is her real name. It has always been the agency's tradition to pair two juniors up with a senior for the master course, and that explains why both you and Kouki are here, waiting for your senior which should have arrived 10 minutes ago.

After what it seems like forever, a woman with brown and ombre pink hair showed up in front of you and Kouki, whom you suspect, is your senior. "Sorry girls that I'm late, I had a recording before-hand," she spoke, with a voice which you have never heard before. It was so lovely. "It's okay, senpai," both you and Kouki replied, trying to cover up the raging fire inside of you. She lead the two of you through the currently empty hallway of the boy's dormitory, as it is the nearest and shortest way to reach the girl's dormitory, to your room. "Your other two teammate's room is next to us, convenient isn't it?" the woman spoke, smiling at both of you. "Y-yeah," you replied while Kouki was just nodding at her.

Once you entered the room, you're greeted by many brown boxes and some bags which you recognized as yours. "_This room is sure big, especially the left side of it, it's so elegant,_" you thought as you took a quick glance around the room. Your senior started to explain all the room rules and the division of the room. "So the right side is ours and the left is yours," Kouki said, absorbing your senior's words. "That's how it works," replied your seniors, a small smile on her face while she picked up a magazine on the table in the middle of the room. "Oh and one more thing," your senior said, looking up from the magazine, "Relationships here are not allowed, I believe you girls heard this from the academy, haven't you?" "Hai!" you and Kouki replied.

You girls unpacked your things and you proceed to take a look at your timetable. "_Woah, the working hours are sure long, and sleep at 10?! How?!_" you thought to yourself. You could never sleep at 10, you tried but you just could not, so how? You shifted your attention towards Kouki, whose face was the same as yours. Both of you just do not have the habit of sleeping at such early timing. Just then, you got a message from one of your band member, Kotone. "**Have you met the boys yet?" **"_The boys?" _you wondered what does she means by "the boys", so you replied back "**The boys? Who are they? .-." "Who else? Starish!" "**_Oh yeah, they're here too…" _you just recalled that they went to the same agency as you. "**Oh, not yet. Have you?" "I just met Ren and Masato!" **_"Masato-kun huh…" _You've always have this huge crush on Hijirikawa Masato, but you could not bring yourself to confess to him, although both of you are considered as best friends. "Thinking about Masato again?" Kouki whispered to you from behind and that freaked you out. "Kou-chan! Why do you have to do that to me?! You know it freaks me out!" you reprimanded Kouki, who is busy laughing her ass off. "You get freaked out too easily!" "You know it's not my fault!" Both of you soon got into an argument on how you get freaked out so easily.

After for about 15 minutes, your senior, whose name was… Lisa or Nisa(Probably the first one), told you two to meet at the field in an hour's time and left for her recording again. "I wonder if Masato-kun's there…" you accidentally spoke your thoughts out loud and Kouki started laughing at you. "See I told you that you're head over heels for Masato!" "Okay, okay, shut up! Mou~" You smacked Kouki on the arm playfully and blushed. You two decided to go over to Kotone and Tomoya's room to hang out before reporting to the field.

You rang the door bell and you see the door flung open in about a minute after, revealing Kotone's face. Both you and Kouki poked your heads in to see if their senpai was there, but all you see was Kotone and Tomoya. "So where's your senpai?" You asked Kotone, who just shrugged as a reply. So you two just stepped in and started discussing about what you guys will be doing later at the field. "I just hope Syo-kun's there!" Kotone said in her dreamy voice. Yes, all of your band members have a crush on each of the Starish members. You are crushing on Hijirikawa Masato, Kotone's crushing on Kurusu Syo, Tomoya's crushing on Ottoya Itoki while Kouki's crushing on Jinguji Ren. Magically, all four of you ended up closer to Starish than you girls will ever imagine, thanks to a certain pink head named, Nanami Haruka who is Starish composer and your best friend.

After an hour, at the field, you see the presence of your senpais and Starish senpais as well as Starish themselves. You can literally see that Kotone's eyes are falling out of their sockets while she is busy ogling at Syo and you did a mental face palm. Well, you still have to admit that Masato looked kind of hot in his current outfit. "Attention everyone! This is a card game that you people will be competing against each other, not band against band but one against one." the guy, whose name you think is Camus said. "Wait, so it's just an individual competition?" you asked, just to confirm. "Yes," Camus confirmed. Camus passed the cards, which are the instructions, to Nanami and all of you focused your attention on Nanami, waiting for her to start the game by giving the first set of instruction.

(A/n: I'm too lazy to recall what Nanami said, so… let's skip the game XD)

After the game or competition, you girls have a "dinner date" with Starish and hence the mess now in your room. "(Name)-chan, pick me an outfit for the dinner! I don't know what to wear!" Kouki whined and pouted at you, you being annoyed by her, just threw her an annoyed look and told her whatever will do. Finally, Kouki chose a pink summer dress and a white jacket and both of you went out the room to the front gate of the agency. Suddenly, you heard Ren said or better, flirt, "Woah, look at these pretties ladies here, they make my heart beat so fast I don't think I can breathe anymore." "Then you'd better get yourself some oxygen tank ready," you heard Kouki said and turned your head towards her. _"Flirting ain't her thing usually, but oh well." _You thought silently, smiling at her. Ren started flirting with Kouki and you're just standing there with the rest of your band mates and wait for the taxi to arrive.

When all of you reached the restaurant, you were placed seated with Masato on your left and Kouki on your right. "Neh, look who's beside you~" Kouki teased you while you just blushed harder. During the meal, you and Masato conversed quite a lot and you didn't realize the rest of the group looking towards both of you. Therefore, after the dinner, the group pushed both you and Masato at the back seat of the first taxi and the rest of them squeezed into the other one.

You blushed hard and with Masato right beside you, you swear you almost fainted, but no, you did not. "Uh, (Name), I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile, but…" "But?" You heard Masato telling you this and you got curious so you asked him back. "I didn't have the courage to, since you know, all the rules and stuffs…" you kept quiet and he took this as a sign for him to continue, "So what I wanted to tell you is that… I… kind of like you…" "Kind of?" You highlighted the word as you shot him a confused look. "Uh, you know it's difficult for me to speak my feelings out loud…" he said, scratching the back of his head and it was just so cute! Not able to help yourself, you hugged him and said, "I know, and you should know how long I have been waiting for you to say this to me," he looked at you, surprised and you just continued "But the rules…" "That's the problem, neither of us can risk our career, especially you, you're the lead singer and composer," Masato put his hand on your cheek and said, you, hearing that, cried. Masato pulled you into a hug and you cried even more, though you are thankful that Masato, a guy who can never hug a girl(unless it's needed), hugged you first. "Hey Ma-kun, let's just stay as best friends but do things which only couples do," you looked up after stopping your sobs. "Yeah, I guess that'll do the trick," he replied, nodding at you. Both of you cuddled together on the rest of the journey back to the dorm.

After reaching the dorm, Masato sent you all the way to the outside of your room and kissed your forehead while you hugged him and just before he leaves, you grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, he was, of course, surprised and you let go and said, "Goodnight Ma-kun!" and he replied you with a smile.

So, that's the end of chapter 1! Do favorite and follow this story and also, leave a review! Thank you for reading and See you at the next chapter!


End file.
